


Girl On The Outside, Boy On The Inside

by bitternessbitesback



Series: Powerpuff Oneshots [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: FTM, Insecurity, One Shot, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercup has always know he was a boy. His family doesn't know yet, but with some unlikely encouragement, he is able to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl On The Outside, Boy On The Inside

Buttercup has know since forever that he is a boy. When he was seven was when he fully realized that he was in fact not a 'she'. When he realized this, he cried for hours knowing he couldn't tell his family. He feared, no knew, that they wouldn't understand. He was fine at first that Blossom and Bubbles didn't know, but then he wished desperately to share this with them. He needed someone to talk to, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And then puberty hit and he knew he had to tell them, but didn't know how.

That's how he started to hang out with the villains. He thought that at least one of them would understand. And it turned out they all did. They didn't know how he felt, but he told them. And when he confessed to being a boy, they didn't laugh or say he was confused or seeking attention or that he was a she. Ace was actually one of the first ones that said he should tell his family. And he did.

When Buttercup did tell his family, Bubbles hugged the life out of him, Blossom smiled and ruffled his hair, and the Professor went to the lab to figure out how to change Buttercups body to match the gender he really was. Of course Buttercup kept his name. He wouldn't have know what to change it to, maybe Bruce, and he wouldn't want to. It was his name and he liked it. It was also unanimously agreed to take the 'girls' out of their name. They became the Powerpuffs.

Buttercup came out in public a short time later. Pretty much every accepted him for it, but others did think that he was just seeking attention or faking it. They even went as far as calling him a girl. He ignored those pricks and hung out with those that accepted him for him. Though that didn't stop his sisters from beating up said pricks. Just knocking some sense into them is all is what their excuse was.

Buttercup for once in his whole 17 years of existence, was finally, truly happy. His family and friends accepted him, and that was enough.


End file.
